Dreams of Wonder Parade
Dreams of Wonder Parade '''is the current daytime parade at Walt Disney World Canada Resort in Toronto which premiered on July 8, 2026, as part of its 5th anniversary celebration. This parade replaced the former Festival of Fantasy Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2021. Development Disney's Dreams of Wonder Parade was an 18-month collaboration of Cast Members from Disney Parks around the world, led by Chief Imagineer Steve Davidson. Many are specialists of parade float development, scenic design, show actions, and developing the large inflatable elements used on the floats. The team has also invited renowned costume designer Mirena Rada from New York to work with the local costuming team on the costumes for the Parade. Parade Units * '''Mickey's Magical Music: The parade starts with The Three Little Pigs pull an Dumbo and Timothy Mouse from Dumbo in “Dreams Take Flight”, Dumbo is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a giant airship named “Music of Friendship”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, as well as a white rabbit from Pixar short Presto. Other characters featured in this unit include Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald and Chip 'n' Dale characters from Melody Time and Fantasia 2000. * Toy Up in Clock: Based on the 1940 animated film Pinocchio. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Geppetto & Jiminy Cricket, and attached to the float are Geppetto's workshop and four performers. With four "Puppet family", and a performer in a clock bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping ballerina rise into the air to perform tricks This looks similar to the The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit from Hong Kong Disneyland's former daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade, and The performers' costumes are the original Pinocchio Unit costumes from Disneyland Park's and Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams and Disney Once Upon a Dream Parade. * Romance Takes Frosty: Based on the 2013 animated film Frozen. Anna and Elsa dance and an Audio-Animatronic Sven entertain the crowd as well Snow, Fairy Ice and Frost dancers perform around the unit. This looks similar to the Beauty and the Beast Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, and The performers' costumes are the original Disney Princesses Unit costumes from from Hong Kong Disneyland's former daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. * Jumpin' Wonderland Jam: Based on the 1951 animated film Alice in Wonderland. It carries a live-action Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of four Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd, During the show stop, Flamingos and Hedgehogs rises into the air This looks similar to Toy Story Unit costumes from from Hong Kong Disneyland's former daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. * The Magic of Pixie Dust: Presenting the Disney Fairies. Based on the character from the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton Float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the bug cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone！ * Hangin' Ten and Ridin' High ''': Based on the 1989 animated film '''The Little Mermaid. Ariel proudly presents his Under the Sea. He Floating Fountain. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder, which is formed of Fish dancers and Octopus This looks similar to the The Little Mermaid Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, and The performers' costumes are the original Jungle Safari Unit and Lilo & Stitch Unit costumes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Jubilation!. * To infinity and Beyond: Based on the Disney and Pixar film Toy Story. The larger float features Woody, Jessie and Hamm finish the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and the Green Paratroopers, who show the best parachute Bungee jumping, * Romance Takes Wing: Presenting the Disney Princesses. On a Swan shaped airboat are the Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty ''', Belle from '''Beauty and the Beast, Jasmine from Aladdin, Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and Rapunzel from Tangled. Category:Walt Disney World Canada Resort in Toronto Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Dumbo Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Melody Time Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Pinocchio Category:Frozen Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Toy Story Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled